


For She Does Not Know the Future

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The end of this world is here, and Vairë smiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legendarium Ladies April, April 12, art prompt. 
> 
> I have Vairë feelings.

Vairë stands in her husband’s halls and watches the last of the elves be reborn.

They go to the final battle against Morgoth, and her husband goes with them.

She remains, surrounded by her tapestries and the stone walls that have been there for Ages uncounted. And she watches, until her tapestries show an elf die and they do not come to these Halls, and she smiles.

She does not know if she will remain in the world to come, but she knows that this is no longer needed. So she stands and she sings and she weaves until the ceiling begins to crumble and fall and the tapestries unravel, ready for whoever has her job in the world to come to use the threads to tell the stories that should always be remembered.

When the tapestries are gone, she does not mourn them. Even without them, she will remember and the elves involved with – and if they are gone, they will be remembered by the Men who were told the stories, and if they are not, they will be here to tell them again.

The others dread the idea of not having their jobs. She looks at the ceiling crumbling and reforming, not as stone that encloses like a tomb, but a ceiling of colored glass the echoes the living world, and she rejoices that her job is done.

Perhaps the new world will be happier, or perhaps it will be just as sad as this one, marred by something different. She can but hope, and hope she does, as she spins one last tapestry that will stay.

This one shows not Túrin slaying Morgoth (though he does) or Fëanor hugging Míriel or Elu and Olwë embracing their youngest brother as they have not done since they were first separated before the elves ever left their original homes.

This one shows a girl weaving a tapestry that cannot be seen.

Vairë smiles, for she does not know the future.  


End file.
